How It Feels
by I bring the mosh brah
Summary: A terrible sickness is infecting the Weasley children. But when they start to see dark visions in their dreams, the sickness gets worse and they start to see a tragic future ahead of them. A death? Maybe. Two deaths? Perhaps.They cry blood. But not theirs


How It Feels  
  
Author's Note: This story will be very exciting, surprising and romantical. Much Weasley angst, a lot of Ron angst, a tragical event. Hermione and Ron romance, Harry and Ginny romance.  
  
Enjoy and Please Review!  
  
*******************************  
  
The soft golden sunbeams oozed through the sleek glimmering window, and onto his kind, peaceful face, sparkling ocean blue eyes gently closed and expression one of pure bliss. The bright light rays bounced playfully on his caring features, shining harshly across his smooth skin. He stirred slightly and pulled his orange Chudley Cannons blanket over his head, annoyed at the too-vivid sunbeams burning his face.  
  
*************************  
  
Ron groaned irritably. 'What did I do to deserve this?' he thought miserably as the sunrays burnt through the thin blanket, 'Can't somebody shut the damn windows?'  
  
Almost as if on cue, Ron felt the sweltering sunbeams flicker and die, fresh coolness enveloping him. He was engulfed in cold shadows, just the way he liked it. 'Ahaaa...' he sighed dreamily as he slumped comfortably into his pillow. 'This is the life.'  
  
Ron had quickly fallen asleep in minutes. Suddenly, he faintly heard soft whispers by his ear. He abruptly felt a tidal wave of cool air breeze over him. It was slightly brighter inside his eyelids. He grazed his forearm against his side, realizing he was touching skin, not a blanket.  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry snickered. Ron was sprawled across his mattress, limbs spread out in awkward positions, ocean blue eyes closed, fiery red hair chaotic, fast asleep. Harry tore off his blanket, revealing his body. He was wearing a green T-shirt with purple boxers with smiley faces on them. His legs were very thin, his arms very slim, his torso and stomach extremely slender. He looked almost starved.  
  
Harry watched as his arm searched around for his blanket, pausing when he touched the wooden floor. One eye slowly opened. Sparkling clouds of bright azure nearly blinded Harry, Ron's eyes were so vivid. Seeing Harry, Ron's other eye shot open quick.  
  
"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, ready for today?" Harry inquired enthusiastically, grinning.  
  
Ron groaned. "Where am I? Where are you? Where is-" he was quickly cut off.  
  
"You- are- at- the- Burrow-, your- home-, it's- summer-, Wednesday-, August- 2nd-, 10:31- am- and- 54- seconds- to- be- exact-, I- am- over- by- your- right- shoulder-, six- and- a- half- centimetres- away- from- your- elbow-, I- have- been- trying- to- wake- you- up-, and- let- me- tell- you-, that- is- not- an- easy- task-, because- you- sleep- like- a- rock!- And- guess- what!- Hermione- is- coming- today!- Hermione- is- coming- to- the- Burrow- at- 3:00- pm!- Get- ready- all- ready!" Harry exclaimed all this information very, very fast, and Ron's sleepy brain could barely keep up.  
  
Ron blinked his drowsy eyes. "Harry-" he began slowly but was quickly cut off again.  
  
"Yes- Ron? What- would- you- like? I- could- get- you- some- tea-, or- some- coffee-, anything-, anything- for- my- best- friend! Just- say- the- word- , Ron-, just- say- the- word!" Harry squeaked excitedly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Ron shouted, exasperated, surprising the too-happy Harry. "Shut up and stop interrupting me! I might say things too slow for you, but that's because I just woke up! Have a little patience for Merlin's Sake!" he growled, disgruntled and irritated. Harry pouted and his eyes glazed over with fake tears. Ron's expression softened, but only for a moment when he saw Harry smirk when he saw his pity plan was working, then Ron's expression turned angry and frustrated again.  
  
"Harry....what are you on?"  
  
Harry's head shot up, shocked. "I-am-not-on-nothing!" He paused, then shrugged. "Except maybe a little sugar. And caffeine." he whispered shamefully.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "I guess I should get ready for Hermione. Oh, and if you don't mind, you could get me some coffee..." he blinked sleepily again. "I need to wake up."  
  
**********************  
  
Half an hour later, Ron and Harry rushed downstairs, eager for breakfast. Ron wore a blue T-shirt with a red button-up sweater over top, with blue faded jeans, slightly ripped at the ankles, all clothing very baggy on his painfully thin frame. Harry wore one of George's green sweaters with one of Fred's 'in tact' pair of blue jeans, all clothing almost fitting him perfectly. On Ron, those clothes would be much, much too large.  
  
"Finally decided to come for breakfast, have we?" They heard Molly Weasley's kind voice shriek. They looked up to see her and Ginny sitting at the small wooden table, munching on various breakfast foods.  
  
"Yep. Finally got Ron to wake up. Sorry it took so long, Mrs. Weasley." Harry chirped, casting a side-long glance at Ron. Ron's face turned cherry red, matching his hair, and his ears tinted pink.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if Ron slept himself sick one day." Mrs. Weasley mused. "You really should wake up earlier, before all the really good food is gone. Bill and Charlie ate all the banana nut muffins." Bill and Charlie were home for the summer which was very rare. They both took time off work for family.  
  
"That's alright, Mrs. Weasley. All the food you make is wonderful." Harry complimented cheerfully. Mrs. Weasley blushed.  
  
"Why thank you dear. I may have some more banana nut muffins, if I search. Wait here. I'll bring you some Harry sweetie." Mrs. Weasley said softly as she stood up from the table and hurriedly bustled out of the kitchen before Harry could politely object.  
  
Harry and Ron walked over to table and sat down, Ron beside Ginny and Harry across from them.  
  
Ginny glanced up from the Daily Prophet issue she was reading. "Good Morning." she muttered. She then quickly transfixed her gaze on the paper. Ron's head slowly drooped onto the smooth surface of the table, Harry could see his eyelids tiredly closing. Ginny didn't seem to notice. Harry suddenly fixed an intent gaze on her. Her eyes lacked the usual sparkle, strangely bloodshot, dark black bags under them. Her cheeks and forehead were extremely red, Harry could almost feel heat radiating off them. Her hair was a mess, chaos in every direction, thick locks of red hair obscuring her face. Her soft skin was stained with tears. And she didn't even care.  
  
Strangely, her symptoms of illness and depression were exactly the same as Ron's.  
  
When Harry first came to the Burrow, he had been shocked when he had seen Ron looking sick and depressed and could only hope he would get better. But he only got worse.  
  
"Er... Ron aren't you going to eat something?" Harry awkwardly broke the ocean of silence.  
  
Ron didn't answer.  
  
Ginny noticed this time, but her sluggish actions didn't show that she cared. "Ron? Ron wake up." she said monotonously and dully. She shoved him hard in the shoulder. He was still motionless. She pushed his shoulder again, this time his body slightly turning over. His eyes were closed and mouth a little open, with fresh tears trickling down his face.  
  
Harry was shocked, but Ginny just shrugged it off. She positioned his body face-down to the table again, picked up her paper and continued to read, letting her own tears gush down her face.  
  
Harry was stunned at how depressed the Weasley children had become.  
  
****************************  
  
Harry let Ron sleep until an expected doorbell rang at 3:00pm. He was sitting on Ron's bed, scanning the excellent issues of Quidditch Ron had stashed under his bed. Ron was lying silently beside him, still asleep since breakfast when Mrs. Weasley had found more muffins and Harry had carried Ron's shocking and extremely light body up the stairs to bed. Ginny had departed to her room, asking not to be disturbed and hasn't been seen since. Harry leapt off the bed and rushed downstairs to see a sad Percy opening the front door. Hermione was here.  
  
She looked a lot different. Her eyes were the same, warm, cinnamon brown with a glitter of passion. Her soft chocolate brown hair was straightened, but still was a little curly at the same time. Her hair also had been sun- streaked, locks of pure blonde mixing with the chocolate brown. She wore a very tight, light blue tank top, with some of her stomach showing. Harry noticed a blue belly button ring as he scanned her torso. She had on loose electric pink jeans and a silver chain belt. Golden hoop earrings hung in her ears. Her eyelids shimmered a lavender eyeshadow. Her lips were painted with deep red lipstick.  
  
"Hermione!" he shouted joyfully, running towards her and embracing her in a friendly manner. "I'm glad you're here! Ron will be too!"  
  
Hermione giggled and blushed."Oh, Harry, how I have missed you. Where's Ron?" she inquired curiously.  
  
Harry shuffled his feet nervously. "Hermione....something's wrong with him. With all the Weasleys." They glimpsed towards Percy, still standing at the door, eyes bloodshot, hair messy, skin pale.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Hermione whispered frantically.  
  
Harry shrugged. "No idea. But you should really see Ron."  
  
And then they fled up the stairs of the Burrow.  
  
***************************  
  
A/N: So do you like it? The next chapter will involve more romance, supernatural events, and lots of surprise. Please review.  
  
*************************** 


End file.
